Ready To Go
by SamCole
Summary: When Azazel confronts Riptide about the way he has been avoiding him, Riptide finds himself expessing feelings for him that he had been fighting to hide. Slash, Azazel/Riptide. mute!Riptide songfic


_**Author's Note: Let me start by saying I am so sorry it's taken forever to update anything, and that I'm seriously trying but I don't have internet at my house, so I'm currently borrowing my Aunt' laptop and her internet. Anyway, I know I have obligations to chapter fics and stuff but I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away till I wrote it. It's a X-Men: First Class fic with a pairing that is currently one of my favorites, Azazel/Riptide! The fic was inspired by the song "Ready to Go" b Panic! At the Disco, so yes, this is a songfic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**_

_**Warnings: boy/boy not-too-explicit sex scene**_

_**Summary: Azazel finally asks Riptide what he's been running from and is surprised when Riptide confesses feeling that Azazel had dared not felt prior to meeting Riptide.**_

_**Ready To Go**_

_You got these little things that you've been running from  
>You either love it or I guess you don't<br>You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone a vision with nowhere to go  
>So tell me right now you think you're ready for it<br>I wanna know why you got me going so lets go  
>Well take it outta here<br>I think I'm ready to leap I'm ready to live_

Riptide pressed himself against the wall and took a deep breath in a poor attempt to settle his nerves. He looked own the hall and saw Azazel making his way toward the nervous mutant, his hands trembling as he shoved them in his pockets and made his way down the hall.

Without warning Azazel had the younger mutant pressed up against the wall, his glacial eyes starring into Riptide's dark chocolate brown orbs. Quickly Riptide looked away and made a weak attempt to push the red-skinned man away from him. Azazel only held tighter and used his tail to tilt the Latino's head up, their gazes meeting once more.

"You have been avoiding me." He spoke crisply and blandly, his Russian accent making his words sound sharp and dangerous, much like the man who spoke them.

Riptide shook his head in defiance, unable to speak as he had been mute since birth. Azazel gave him a pointed look and pressed his point further. "Do not lie to me, you have been avoiding me and I would like to know why."

How could Riptide tell him, how could he explain that he was afraid of the man, not afraid of his strength, power or ruthlessness, but afraid because he had fallen for him, afraid that Azazel would find out the truth and never acknowledge his presence again. How could Riptide tell him this when he could scarcely admit it too himself? He gave the stunning man a pathetic look, trying to convey his dismay with his eyes as they were often considered a window to the soul.

Azazel's lips turned downward oh-so-slightly in a faint frown. His hands released the slightly smaller man only to caress his cheeks, the tenderness in his gaze surprising Riptide greatly.

"I cannot stand to not see you, my friend," he spoke softly, his eyes searching.

Riptide stared back at him, his thoughts racing. He should convey his feelings to the elder mutant, this was his only life and it may end any day and he'd be damned if he was going to waste another second worrying. Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Azazel's.

_I'm ready to go_

_Get me out of my mind; get me out of my mind  
>I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm ready to go_

_Get me out of my mind; get me out of my mind  
>I'm ready to go<em>

Azazel's lips were instantly responsive to his own, like smooth velvet as the moved against his, deepening the kiss. His arms found their way around Riptide and pulled him closer, kissing him more passionately, more franticly, than he had ever kissed anyone before. Soon his tongue was darting in between the younger man's lips, exploring, searching, and loving.

It was all a blur of passion, clothes discarded franticly as they moved to Azazel's room.

_You got these little things you wanted something for 'em  
>you'll either get it or guess you won't<em>

_What does it really mean  
>to get nothing from anyone there's a million ways it could go<br>so tell me right now_

_You think you're ready for it  
>I wanna know<br>why you got me going so let's go  
>we'll take it outta here<em>

Azazel's lips were covering every inch of the Latino's skin, suckling, nipping kissing and marking the younger as his own, all the while savoring the breathy gasps of pleasure that the other man emitted, the only sound possible for him to make. Hs lips traveled lower until they reached the most intimate parts of the other man, a place Riptide had never allowed another man to touch him before. He looked down to see that Azazel was looking at him, his eyes questioning him, asking for permission to do what no other had done before.

Riptide closed his eyes and nodded.

Azazel's lips surrounded him in hot heat causing Riptide's eyes to snap back open, his back to arch sharply and his lips to part in a silent moan of pleasure. It was like nothing he had ever left before, the way Azazel's experienced mouth pleasured him, his hot tongue rolling over the underside of the Latino's length as he slowly swallowed every last inch of him. It was all he could do not to come undone right then, is hands fisting in the sheets as the beautiful red-skinned man continued to pleasure him. The tight heat at the pit of his stomach was growing, expanding until he felt a slick finger probe his entrance. The sensation caused the younger man to jolt sharply, his legs instinctively closing at the unfamiliar intrusion.

Azazel sat back slightly, kissing his soon-to-be lover's hips and looking at him as he spoke. "We do not have to, if it is not what you wish. I will wait."

_I'm ready to go_

_Get me out of my mind; get me out of my mind  
>I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm ready to go_

_Get me out of my mind; get me out of my mind  
>I'm ready to go<em>

_I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know_

Riptide's eye met Azazel's once more and he studied the man who had been the object of his affections for the past few months and decided he had experienced enough waiting. He spread his legs and nodded, giving Azazel permission to finish what he had started.

Later, after they had both came and Riptide's head rested against his lover's chest, feeling sated and complete as Azazel's tail (oh that sinful tail) traced soothing patterns over his back, Azazel confessed that he had never felt so strongly for anyone before and would even venture to say that he loved Riptide. Riptide, unable to speak, only nodded, smiling widely before pointing at himself and holding up two fingers so Azazel knew he felt the same.

**_Auther's Note: Normaly I would write much more graphic smut scenes but I'm very tired and I need to try to upload atleast one other thing before I go to bed, which probably won't happen but I could still try. Anyways, review please! And I'm sorry for how...bland this fic is in general. Maybe I'll do some work on it at a later date._**


End file.
